one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda vs Rosalina
Zelda vs Rosalina is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty-fifth OMM. Description Zelda vs Mario! For the next trick, one of these princesses will magically disappear. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Bridge of Eldin (Legend of Zelda) '' The stars rained down from the sky, crumbling parts of the bridge as Zelda rushed across, but shortly after a few attempts of trying to, she realised that there was no way of crossing without confrontation. Sure enough, Rosalina began to descend, drawn by the Power Star Zelda had been clutching. Rosalina extended a wand, and pulled the star away. Zelda frowned; this meant she was forced to take it back by... well... force. She cupped her hands, and then opened them, revealing flames- warning Rosalina. But the Watcher of the Cosmos simply smiled, confident in her skills. '''This battle is about to explode! Fight!' As Din's Fire came Rosalina's way, but she was able to sidestep and then launch herself towards Zelda, firing Star Bits down on Zelda's head. The princess backed up, Naryu's Love doing its very best to block the projectiles. Zelda was grappled by the arm, and Lumas slugged into Zelda's chest and stomach, knocking her about. She teleported out of the hold, and ordered her Phantom Slash right into the back of Rosalina. The princess tumbled across the floor and pulled herself around, launching a Luma back. Zelda booted the child across the sky, and then used a Din's Fire, which she lost control of once Rosalina attacked her telekinetically. Zelda skidded back, and then used Faroe's Wind, knocking Rosalina into the air. Flames then emitted from Zelda's palm as she delivered what was essentially her up smash in smash four and ultimate. She then followed with Naryu's Love, which Rosalina hit back from with a halo, knocking the Princess of Hyrule off the bridge. Zelda warped back up, and took a slamming blow from Rosalina, which was pursued by Star Bits and then jabs from the wand. Zelda fell back, throwing a half built Phantom Slash, which Rosalina blasted away. Lumas then rammed into Zelda, delivering spinning attacks, sending Zelda back and forth between them. Rosalina summoned a Grand Star, trying to absorb Zelda, but the Hyrule Princess summoned the Triforce of Wisdom behind it, pulling back the star. Then, with a mighty crash, the bridge crumbled. Zelda teleported away, to safety, while Rosalina fell into the lower parts of the forest. Knocked out cold. KO! Zelda then used her magic to rein in the Triforce of Wisdom and her new Grand Star. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then turned to see that Link had arrived on a horse. He offered his hand, and the pair rode off. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Zelda!Category:Peep4Life Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:2019 Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Elf vs Human themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees